A Shining Star
by Autumn Tea
Summary: A RukawaxOCxKiyota fic since I love both of them. It's about Maki's younger sister who had just returned from Switzerland...read on to find out. This is my first fic ever so please R&R( I beg you from the bottom of my heart please R&R!).
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Slam Dunk characters are not mine…even though I wish I own Rukawa   
or Kiyota.   
  
Chapter 1-Late Captain  
  
"Captain is late today, I wonder why." Kiyota thought out loud as he spun the   
bright orange basketball on his index finger.  
" He wasn't there for the last two lessons either but the teachers seemed to know   
the reason for that." Jin told him as Kiyota dribbled and passed to him, Jin caught it   
deftly and did a beautiful three point shot. A few others cheered as the ball went into the   
basket without touching the rim of the hoop, " Perhaps he has some personal problems."   
Jin suggested.  
" Even so, he should've come to the practice. He's the captain and we have a   
practice match with Shohoku in three days. They are tough." Kiyota shook his head.  
" I guess I should've told I'd be late." A familiar, confident voice commented   
from the gym entrance. The whole team turned to face Maki in his usual cool way.   
" C-Captain…I didn't mean to be criticizing you." Kiyota stammered.  
" It's okay, even a captain needs some criticizing sometimes." Maki stepped   
forward.  
" But why are you wearing a formal suit instead of the gym clothes?" Jin asked   
curiously. Maki looked down to his neat grey suit without a single crumple upon it.  
" You look very sophisticated with that tie on." Stated a freshman in awe. Maki   
chuckled.  
" I had a very important thing to do this afternoon, sorry. But now I'm back, just   
let me get changed and I'll be with you right away." He added quickly.  
" What's the important thing?" Kiyota inquired curiously.   
" You see, I had to go to the airport to fetch this important person here." He   
stepped aside to reveal a young girl with Maki's dark skin. She had lush dark brown hair   
that can easily be mistaken for black. Her eyes twinkled like the stars. She was wearing a   
turtle-neck long-sleeved bright-green shirt which contrasted with her dark skin and jeans.  
" Hello Minna-san." She gave a sweet smile. The other players just stared in   
surprise.  
" Eh?" Jin was speechless at the sight of this girl who resembled Maki a lot.  
" Yup, she's Acturus Myosotis, my younger sister. She was studying in   
Switzerland until now. She's going to be in the first year of Kainan." Maki seemed proud   
to have a sister like her.  
" Y-younger sister?" Kiyota sweat dropped, " You mean this lovely, frail-looking   
and delicate girl is the sister of the rough, tall, old-looking and scary Maki??" Everyone   
in the team fell silent, waiting for Maki's usual pound on the head.  
" But I'm not coming to Kainan." The girl turned to her elder brother.  
" What?!" Maki looked genuinely surprised.   
" I'm going to Shohoku." She explained to him.  
" Sho-Shohoku?!" the whole team chorused. The dark girl nodded vigorously.   
Instantly the gym was filled with whispers and yells.  
"W-why Shohoku?" Jin asked.  
" Stop joking Acturus!" Maki yelled at his sister.  
" Is it because of Anzai sensei?" Kiyota asked.  
"Eh? I have no idea what you are all talking about! I just know that I'm supposed   
to go to Shohoku. No onii-chan, I am NOT joking and I haven't even met Anzai sensei   
before!" Acturus told everyone is such a loud voice that they all fell silent. Maki saw the   
annoyed expression in her face and gave a sigh. He knew that she was serious and that   
she rarely got annoyed.  
" Allright…but why? You don't know anyone there" He asked her again. She   
looked at him in the eyes.  
" Onii-chan, I just felt that if I came here I would be a burden to you and plus I   
have an old friend in Shohoku so I'll be allright." She tried to be patient, which was   
really hard for she wasn't a very patient person.   
" You wouldn't be a burden!" Maki tried to argue but knew it was useless. When   
his younger sister didn't say anything he knew that he had lost the argument, " Allright,   
you win." Acturus gave a sweet smile.  
" Don't you think you should get back to training now?" she reminded her brother   
softly.   
"Yeah captain! We've been waiting for 20 minutes now!" Jin teased.  
"Okay! I'll get changed!" Maki laughed, he turned to Acturus, " I'll be back, you   
wait here." Acturus nodded. Maki disappeared into the locker room and Acturus picked a   
bench to sit on.   
" Hey, who's your friend in Shohoku?" Kiyota asked her whilst she took out the   
drink bottle and towel for Maki. Acturus gave a little smile.  
" He's also on a basketball team, perhaps you know him." She told him, " But   
you'd better start practicing those free throws or my brother will get angry at you."   
"Nani?! How did you know that I'm really bad at free throws?" Kiyota looked   
impressed yet embarrassed.  
" My friend in Shohoku told me!" She gave a chuckle. Kiyota went bright red.  
" If I ever find out who your friend is I'm so going to kill him!" He yelled in his   
usual wild ways, which made Acturus laugh even more, " Why do you laugh? Tell me   
who your friend is!" Kiyota demanded but Acturus couldn't stop laughing.  
" Sumimasen…I wasn't laughing at you." She apologized when she regained   
control of herself. Kiyota gave a pout and turned away.   
" Allright, everyone gather around here!" Maki's booming voice came from a   
distance, instantly the whole team made it's way towards its captain.  
" As you know, our coach isn't here today and we have a match against Shohoku   
in a few days. So we'd better have a small game. People to my left are in one team and   
people on my left are in the other. Let's go." He instructed as he ran towards the court.   
" We will win of course! All the best people are in our team!" Jin exclaimed as he   
realized that all except Kiyota from the starting five are in their team.   
" This is impossible! They'll win!" Kiyota pulled his hair.  
" Onii-chan, may I play?" Acturus inquired from the bench, everyone turned to   
look at her in surprise.  
" Sorry but …" Maki started and he didn't need to finish because Acturus gave an   
understanding smile and sighed.  
"All right, but I won't forgive you." She gave a playful smile. Maki laughed.  
" You don't mean that you're going to help the team opposing me?" he asked and   
she gave a nod.  
"But I don't know if it will work." She added as she realized that the team with   
Kiyota were looking at her as if she was some miracle-worker, " Let me watch for the   
first half, Kiyota, tell your team to save up energy and defend well." She instructed.   
Kiyota looked a bit puzzled but just nodded.  
" She's only a girl who knows nothing, how can she help?" Miyamasu sneered   
and cast a glance at Maki.  
" If we lose then we owe this all to you Acturus. Please don't embarrass your own   
brother." Maki pleaded but she just gave a sweet smile, " That's it…we'll lose this time   
team." He announced to his team-mates. They stared at him as if he was crazy and just   
shook their heads.  
  
_________  
I know the beginning isn't very exciting but I hope that it will be soon. Please review   
this. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Hidden Talent

Diclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Slam Dunk characters  
  
Chapter 2-Acturus' victory  
  
" That's it! Guard my brother Kiyota! Make use of your advantage! Tell that boy   
next to you to be careful of Jin's three point shots! Only twenty seconds left! Use   
pressure! Force your opponents to make an error!" Acturus yelled at the top of her voices,   
" You're leading by seven points! If you can defend well you can win!" Maki panted as   
he racked his brains to find a suitable move to make but recklessly he attempted a shot.  
" Rebound!" Jin shouted. As he tried to get past a defender but failing.   
" Kiyota! Get it!" A freshman yelled as Kiyota jumped and perfectly caught it but   
as he reached the floor Maki made a quick movement to steal the ball away from him.   
The ball flew back into the air but this time Jin caught it and threw it to Takefuji. He   
dribbled the ball back under the basket and passed to Maki just as he tried to shoot   
Acturus blew the whistle to indicate that it was the end of the game. Everyone walked to   
the benches panting and puffing, especially Maki.  
" That was neat! Where did you learn that from?" A boy Acturus didn't know   
asked her.   
" I don't know…" she gave a curt reply. Maki placed a hand on her shoulders.  
" I'm going to kill you sis! You embarrassed us by making a team with only one   
starting member defeat a team with four starting members plus the best players in the   
team." He croaked in between pants. She just gave a laugh.  
" That just proves that onii-chan isn't invincible." She chuckled quietly, she   
turned to Kiyota's team, " You made me hungry by yelling! You owe me a treat!" The   
winning team laughed.  
" All-right, but I'll treat you sometime in the week but if you're hungry I have   
these." Kiyota threw her some chocolate bars.  
" Thank you so much! You just saved me from starvation! I love chocolate!   
Thank you so much." Acturus thanked him whilst Maki just shook his head.  
"You eat so much but you are still so slim!" he sighed but Acturus was happily   
nibbling the chocolate.  
" Wait till you see the place I'm usually go to. Their food is simply the best."   
Kiyota told her.  
" Really? When can you take me there?" Acturus' eyes were twinkling like the   
stars.  
" Sometimes later this week, I think we'd better change now." Kiyota informed   
the whole team and they walked towards the locker room.  
" Shohoku practices one hour more than us, do you want to visit?" Maki asked his   
little sister as he leaned on her for support.  
" If you can, yes please." Acturus' eyes began to shine.   
" I will take you there after I have my shower, it's a promise." He assured her.  
_________  
I got the Idea of a strategist when I was watching the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers   
and I realized that they needed a strategist for victory. He..he.. that time I was thinking   
about Shu from Suikoden II since I love that game a lot. Please keep reviewing these.  
This is a really short chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3First Meeting

Disclaimer: The Slam Dunk characters are not mine! ( But I love Rukawa so much)  
  
Chapter 3-First Meeting  
  
" Aaa, Rukawa! That was my ball!!!" Sakuragi yelled as he ran back for the ball   
Rukawa was holding.  
" Do'aho." Rukawa said in his usual way, which irritated Sakuragi even more.   
" Enough." Anzai sensei's voice pierced through both of them. All of them turned   
their attention to the coach and they noticed for the first time that Maki and the other four   
starting members of Kainan were present plus a striking dark girl who resembles Maki.  
  
  
" Gather around! This is Acturus, a new student at Shohoku but since she's just   
arrived here today she only paid us a visit and she'll join you tomorrow in class." Anzai   
Sensei Introduced.  
" Hello minna-san." She gave a small bow then she noticed someone in the crowd   
and her eyes flew open, " Hanamichi!" She gave a joyful yell and embraced her old   
friend.  
" Acturus-chan?" Sakuragi laughed as he greeted her in the same way.  
" Long time no see!" she embraced him once more.  
" Hey Sakuragi! I didn't know you had such a pretty girlfriend." Ryota teased.  
" He's not my boyfriend! " she protested after seeing her brother's horrified look,   
" He's like a brother!"   
" Nani?! Don't compare Maki-sempai to that idiot!" Kiyota yelled. Everyone in   
Shohoku looked even more surprised.  
" You're Maki's little sister?" Ayako asked her. Acturus gave a nod.  
" He's the best onii-chan in the whole world!" She smiled, which make Maki only   
blush.   
" But why a different last name?" Sakuragi asked again.  
" When our parents divorced she had to change her last name." This time it was   
Maki who gave the answer.  
" Anyway, I'm really lucky to have two onii-chans! Even thought I'm a bit older   
than Hanamichi he acts like a big brother." She explained, " And also I know who he   
likes." Everyone started to laugh along with Acturus at Sakuragi's red face.  
" We know too…her name is Ha…" Ryota started when Hanamichi shot him a   
dark look. They all laughed harder.   
" Wait a second! You mean he's your friend who told you that I'm really bad at   
free-shots?" Kiyota pointed to Sakuragi who was smiling smugly.  
" It's the mere truth." He gave his trademark laugh. Kiyota went red all over   
again.  
" At least I'm not as bad as to miss easy shots!" Kiyota shot back.  
" What???? Why you…" Hanamichi prepared to charge into Kiyota and both   
Akagi and Maki's fist landed on their heads.   
" Sorry for his behaviour." Akagi apologized.  
" No, it's his fault." Maki replied.   
" Do'aho." Rukawa shook his head.   
" Anyway, I hear that you have great interest in Basketball, we do not have an all-  
girl basketball team but you are welcome here for practice if you want. We could not   
allow you to play in the large games though." Anzai sensei told her. Acturus gave an   
obedient nod.  
" Thank god she's not allowed to play." Maki muttered under his breath, he   
turned to Acturus, " I guess we'll leave you here. Have fun with your new friends, here!"   
He threw her a key, " That's the key to our house, if I'm not back use that to open the   
door." He walked away.  
" I know onii-chan! What else do you use keys for?" she shouted after him and   
then waved at him when Maki turned to smile at her.   
" So…Acturus-chan, don't you want to change into more comfortable clothes.   
The weather gets pretty hot here." Sakuragi informed his junior-high school old friend,   
pointing to the suitcases Acturus was carrying.  
" I'm sorry, I don't mean to waste anymore time but can you please introduce   
these people? I do not know any of them." She gave a small whisper to Hanamichi,   
Ayako overheard and patted her shoulders.  
" Do not worry! I'll be the first one. I'm Ayako, manager of the team, second   
year." She beamed at the new girl.   
" Nice to meet you Ayako-sempai." Acturus replied.  
" I'm Takenori Akagi, Captain of the team." Akagi introduce himself.  
" You know this tensai right Acturus." Sakuragi asked.  
" Shut up! By the way I'm Hisashi Mitsui, MVP of junior-high." Mitsui shoved   
Sakuragi aside.  
" I've always wanted to meet you!" Acturus' eyes shone in delight as she shook   
his hands. Mitsui seemed proud with himself.   
" I'm Ryota Miyagi, point guard." Miyagi told her and one by one the whole team   
introduced themselves to Acturus.  
" And you are?" She asked Rukawa who had stayed silent for the whole time but   
when he lifted his head Acturus felt as if she was glued to the floor, " Wow…" she   
whispered in awe.  
" Rukawa Kaede and you don't need to know anything else." He answered coldly   
as he turned away.  
" Rukawa! You could at least a bit friendlier to a new girl!" Ayako yelled to him   
but when he just ignored her she turned to Acturus, " Gomen, he's always like that.   
Please don't take it seriously." She apologized for him.   
" No it's okay. Daijobu." Acturus told her senior. Rukawa didn't look back.  
" You'd better change," Akagi advised her and she hurriedly dragged one of her   
suitcases towards the locker room, " What position do you play?" he asked her.  
" Small forward." She yelled her reply from behind the door. Akagi scribbled   
something down on a piece of paper and she returned wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts.   
" Let's see how good you are." Mistui told her as he passed her the ball.  
" I'm really bad! Especially at defense!" she replied but she turned and dribbled at   
lightning speed towards the other end of the court and did a three point shot, " I haven't   
played for long though." Mitsui just caught the ball and laughed.  
" Don't worry, we're not testing you so don't be nervous." He said only to realize   
that she wasn't nervous.   
" Thanks for the encouragement Mitsui-sempai." She said.   
" Small-games. Freshmen versus the older players." Akagi announced, " Acturus,   
I heard from the Kainan players that you are outstanding in something, would you like to   
enlighten us on what it is?" he asked. Acturus blushed bright red.  
" I'm not extraordinary at all." She whispered.   
" Strategy." Anzai sensei told all of them all, " She is a first class strategist. I   
heard from Maki that she managed to make a team of the worst players in Kainan with   
only Kiyota win against the other best players. Her old school also know this and wrote a   
letter to me that said that she is a very precious member they also said that you are great   
at three-point shots." This time even Rukawa had to look at her in awe.   
" I could help that way even if I couldn't play in the matches." She offered.   
" All-right! We've got a strategist!" Ryota punched his fist into the air.  
" But…I do not know what you are each good at so I have to either play or watch   
one half to grasp the information." She warned.  
" Then let's get started!" Sakuragi ran onto the court. Everyone else followed his   
lead.  
  
______  
  
Not much development but I had a great time writing that. I don't even know anything   
about Maki's parents but isn't Sakuragi just so sweet? Since the 2nd chapter is short  
I decided to post 2 at a time. Thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4 Under the stars

Disclaimer: The Slam dunk Chars. Are not mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
" I can't believe it! We were beaten by 15 points! Help!" Mitsui sighed as he slumped down on a bench to take a drink after the game.   
" She is a very good strategist and small forward isn't she?" Anzai sensei asked him.  
" Of course! They also have that Sakuragi and Rukawa!" Ryota added. Everyone laughed.  
" It's just a coincidence." Acturus smiled as she wiped her face with a small towel. They all got up to change.  
" I'd better make my way home now that it's late." Acturus said after she had taken her shower, " I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she gave a cheerful wave.  
" Chotto-mate! Do you know your way around here?" Hanamichi asked her.  
" Eh?!" She a startled expression crossed her face, " I forgot the address..." she admitted.  
" Baka!" Sakuragi yelled at her.  
" But I do know the house if we see it, we passed it on the way here from Kainan." She offered.   
" Who knows where Maki's house is?" Ryota asked out loud, no one replied.  
" It's okay really, I can try to find it." Acturus started to say.  
" Baka! You'll only get lost and go hungry!" Sakuragi shouted.  
" Wait a sec...I think I know the street name..." She smiled as if a light bulb had lit up her face. She told Mitsui.  
" Rukawa lives quite close to there, why don't you walk her home Ru?" Ryota asked.  
" I don't mind." Rukawa replied expressionlessly.  
" Thanks Rukawa." Anzai sensei said.  
" Thank you so much Rukawa." Acturus ran after him," Ja'ne!" she waved to the others and ran after Rukawa.  
  
  
Rukawa was silent as he took out his bike.  
" Thank you so much Rukawa, sorry for the inconvenience." She apologized to him but he just stayed silent as he started to get on his bike.   
"Do you want to get on or not?" he asked her, beckoning to the seat behind him.  
" Eh? Oh! Thanks." She climbed onto the back of the bike, carrying her little suitcase.  
" It might fall down, here." Rukawa took it away and placed it in front of him.  
" Thank you...err...do I have to call you Rukawa-sempai?" she asked as he started pedalling.  
" No, I'm in first year." Rukawa replied coldly. Acturus frowned.  
" Why are you so cold? You sound so bored! Put more enthusiasm and expression into your words!" she told him.  
" If I'm boring then stop talking to me." He replied curtly and that stopped Acturus.  
" Sorry, I didn't mean it to be like that." She apologized after a while.  
" Stop apologizing! You're so annoying." Rukawa said. Acturus fell silent again but she was a cheerful girl by nature so soon she started again.  
" Rukawa..." she whispered.  
" What?!" Rukawa sounded really annoyed.  
" Don't fall asleep will you?" she pleaded softly, Rukawa couldn't help but didn't yell at her.  
" I won't." he reassured her.  
" Sorry, I won't speak again, I promise." And after that she stayed silent.   
  
  
After a few minutes Rukawa reached the street.  
" Hey Acturus..." he started but he felt her head resting on his back, he tried to turn around but Acturus started to fall from the bike, " Don't fall! Do'aho!" he deftly caught her and woke her up.  
" Eh?! What? It's breakfast already? Good timing, I'm hungry." She murmured in her sleep.  
" Wake up!" he gently shook her.  
" Eh?" She gave a large yawn and then realized what was happening, " Sorry Rukawa." She apologized as she quickly pulled away from him.  
" You warned me not to sleep but you fell asleep yourself!" Rukawa is usually quiet but he couldn't help pointing it out.  
" Sumimasen!" she apologized again, Rukawa fought back a smile and just patted her back.  
" Daijobu, anyway why don't you tell me which one your house is?" he asked her. Acturus looked at her surrounding.  
" I'm sorry...but the houses all look similar." She gave a weak smile. Rukawa wanted to yell at her but couldn't find the heart to.  
"I don't blame you but how are we going to find your house?" he sighed.  
" Usually sea mariners uses starts to find their way but I don't think that's going to work here." She joked. Rukawa stared up to the stars.  
" Acturus..." he murmured.  
" What?" she asked.  
" Your name is a star right?" he asked, Acturus looked surprised and started to reply when a sudden voice startled her.  
"Aaaa! Acturus-chan! How come you're with Rukawa?" Kiyota's voice pierced the sweet silence.  
" Kiyota?" Acturus seemed surprised.  
" Hey! You're late for dinner sis!" Maki called from behind and Acturus realized that the 5 Kainan starting members were there too.  
" We decided to have dinner at your house, we were waiting for you when Kiyota saw you from the window, why didn't you come in straight away and why are you with Rukawa?" Jin asked.  
" I couldn't remember the address so Rukawa was helping me. I can't even recognize the house." She confessed, blushing a deep shade of crimson.  
" Now that we're here come on in!" Maki pulled her towards the house.  
" All-right! Anyway did you cook onii-chan? Yes? Oh no! I don't think I'm going to survive your cooking!" she protested as the other four laughed then she noticed that Rukawa was walking away, " Rukawa!" she called out, Rukawa turned around.  
" What?" he asked, as Acturus broke free from her brother's hug and ran to him.  
" Thank you so very much for helping me find my way home." She bowed, " Sorry for annoying you constantly."  
" Do'aho...get lots of sleep, don't get too tired." Rukawa whispered as he walked away with his bike.  
" Thank you, I'll be fine. Bye!" she shouted after him before turning back to her house.  
" Strange girl, I can't yell at her for some strange reason, it makes me feel guilty." Rukawa thought as he climbed back onto his bike and rode away.  
________  
Isn't Rukawa just so sweet? I just love this chapter so much!^^ Anyway thanks for the reviews and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5 Jealous?

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Slam Dunk characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
" Acturus-chan! You shouldn't trust these Shohoku people." Kiyota warned as Acturus placed the freshly cooked delicious-smelling soup on the table.  
" I'm not supposed to trust my own team?" she asked as she sat down and picked up her chopstick.   
" Wow! This thing smells great! What a change from the usual horrible dishes that Maki makes. I don't think I'm going to eat the things he cook today." Jin changed the subject.  
" What do you mean? You love my cooking, you always come on Wednesday evenings for my special dishes!" Maki protested. They all laughed, Acturus took a piece of chicken that Maki made and tasted it.  
" Your skills improved over time. Last year when I came over you cooked something black and blobby and that was supposed to be broiled chicken!" She evaluated his food, everyone laughed at Maki.   
" Hey! You're not supposed to eat first!" Takefuji complained.  
" Gomen, Itadakimasu!" she laughed, " Now I can start eating right?" she asked, "I'm hungry from practice, speaking of practices, you still owe me a treat Kiyota!" she reminded him.  
" Arrgh! I was hoping you would forget." Kiyota pretended to curse. Everyone laughed even more.   
" How was practice?" Maki asked his little sister.  
" It was wonderful! The outstanding players are Akagi, Ryota, Sakuragi(Kiyota let out a small grunt at the name.), Mitsui...Ohh, No wonder he's the MVP, his play was beautiful!" Acturus exclaimed, " And of course Rukawa. He's probably the best player I have ever met." She added.  
" What? What about me?" Kiyota pointed to himself.  
" You're a wonderful player but he's...brilliant, outstanding, just...super! He still has a lot more power in him, it's not at its peak yet!" Acturus tried to explain. Kiyota looked extremely jealous of Rukawa.   
" He is a very good player, just remind me to thank him for helping you the next time I see him." Maki told Acturus.  
" But how did he agree to help you? He's not a very sociable person." Jin asked.  
" Stop it! All this Rukawa talk is making me lose my appetite!" Kiyota screamed.  
" Looks like someone is jealous..." Takasago teased.  
" Shut up! I'm not showing you my real ability yet! I can beat him easily if I want to!" Kiyota had fire all around him.  
" Rukawa isn't an easy person to beat." Acturus told him.   
" Oh no! With my sister as strategist and Sakuragi as a power forward, Rukawa as a small forward, Mitsui as a shooting guard, Miyagi as a point guard and Akagi as their centre plus Anzai sensei at their side they are sure to win against us!" Miyamasu whined. The others laughed and continued with their food.  
" I'm still hungry...Kiyota, when exactly are you going to take me there? Just imagining it makes my mouth water." She nagged him.   
" It's not like we're in a hurry or something." Maki told her.  
" We? I never said I was treating you all too! If I do then how can I live?" Kiyota pointed out.  
" Couldn't blame me for trying can you?" Maki laughed.  
" Make it soon or I'll die waiting." Acturus warned as she collected the dishes and started to wash them up.  
" All-right, I'll think about it, anyway we'd better go, see you Acturus." Kiyota yelled to her as Maki led them to the door.  
" Hurry up. You'll get to see my pretty sister again, I know she's stunning but please go away, I need my peace and quiet without any wild-monkeys around." Maki pushed him out.   
" Bye everyone!" Acturus' sweet voice shouted back.   
Maki finally got the door to shut.  
" I'll help you with the dishes." The older boy walked towards the sink.  
" No onii-chan! You need rest, I'll take care of this!" Acturus protected the dishes from her brother.  
" Thanks." He slumped down onto the couch and closed his eyes.  
" Onii-chan?" She made sure that he was awake. Maki opened one eye, " Don't get too tired." She smiled. I'd better get lots of sleep too, I'm exhausted. She told herself, remembering what Rukawa had told her.  
_______  
I don't know how to put Kiyota into the triangle but this chapter was an attempt. I guess it'll have to wait until Kiyota actually treats her! Please review. The chapters might come on slow because I have to share my computer with my whole family. Thanks 


	6. Chapter 6 Empty Seat

Disclaimer: I do Not own the SD characters!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
" Class, we have two new people today." The teacher announced to the class. Everyone sat up in excitement, the teacher waited until everyone was quiet, " A new teacher and a new student." He opened the door to let a young woman with blue-black hair in and Acturus tailing behind.  
" I am the new teacher any nonsense from you and I will send you to the principal." The new teacher walked to the sleeping Rukawa and she tapped his hand with a long ruler. Everyone sweat dropped.  
" Sensei...you'd better..." a girl tried to warn her.  
" Silence!" she shouted, waking Rukawa up. (A/N: Doesn't Rukawa look so cute when he's asleep??)  
" Who dares disturb my sleep?" he asked staring at the new teacher as coldly as she was to him.  
" I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my class young man... Rukawa Kaede. I shall expect you to be as hardworking as the other people." She told him in a firm and strict voice before walking away.   
Rukawa glared at her.  
" Do'aho." He muttered and fell back asleep. Acturus noticed that and hurriedly introduced herself to distract them.  
" I'm Acturus and I have been in Switzerland for 4 years. I hope you will help me settle down in this school." She cast a worried look towards Rukawa's direction.  
" Wow, we're lucky to have such a pretty girl in our class." Someone remarked.   
" Acturus, you will be sitting next to Rukawa Kaede. He won't disturb you a lot because he's asleep for most of the time." The old sensei explained.  
" A-allright." She scurried over to her seat before anyone could notice that he was still asleep.  
" I think I'll leave the class to you now Hiraki sensei." The teacher left the class with the new English/history teacher. Acturus unpacked her bag and started to pay attention to the teacher but Rukawa was still asleep.  
After a few hours Hiraki sensei turned to face them.  
" Rukawa-kun. Since you have the nerve to sleep in the class would you please answer this question please." She pointed to the board with her long fingernails.  
" Rukawa..." Acturus tried to wake him up, " Rukawa..." she called again and he stood up. Acturus looked relieved but he lifted the table and prepared to hit the stunned girl with it.  
" Don't...disturb...my...sleep." He muttered, still half-asleep.  
" Rukawa!" The teacher shouted but he swung the table down at Acturus.  
" I don't want to watch this." A girl next to them ran away.  
" Rukawa what are you doing?" Acturus yelled, trying to wake him up, when it didn't work she caught one leg of the table and tipped it over her back, doing a judo back-throw, flinging Rukawa and the table onto the floor. Everyone just sweat dropped.  
" Scary girl." They whispered. Rukawa opened one eye.  
" What happened?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head and winced when he touched the hurting part. Acturus offered her hand.  
" Sorry I really didn't mean to but it just came out automatically. Sorry." She helped him up.   
" Oh yeah, I remember something like you threw me onto the floor or something." He stood up and lifted the broken desk, " Sensei, the table is too weak, get a stronger one." One half of the table collapsed onto the floor and he tossed the other half at the teacher.   
" Rukawa-kun" she started in a menacing voice.  
" Hiraki sensei, please, he had to help me find my house yesterday, it was really late so no wonder he's sleepy." Acturus tried to argue.  
" Do'aho, I'm always sleepy, I don't need you to save me." Rukawa told her.  
" Since my favorite student had begged me I will give you another chance. Answer the question on the board." She told everyone that she was from Acturus' last school and pointed to a long question, which only a few knew the answer of. Rukawa walked up and looked around at the class, he sighed before writing the answer correctly on the board. Everyone else just stared at him in awe. The teacher was outraged but the lunchtime bell saved him.  
The students poured out of the class. Acturus placed everything into her bag and started to walk out of the classroom.  
" Hey, how are you doing?" a familiar voice called out to her.  
" Hanamichi! Rukawa was so cool!" she ran to hug him.   
" Rukawa's an idiot! What did he do?"   
" He tried to hit me with the table! Just because I woke him up!" she laughed. Hanamichi looked alarmed.  
" Daijobu desuka? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.  
" Baka onii-chan!" she chuckled as she ran out of the building. Rukawa heard her merry voice and turned around to stare at her with his usual hard glare. That stopped Acturus and her smile turned into a frown.  
" Sorry Rukawa. I didn't mean to." She bowed but he just gave her another silent stare and walked away.  
" What did you do to him?" Sakuragi asked, catching up to her.  
" I...err...threw him." She admitted, looking guilty.  
" No kidding? With your Judo throw? The backwards one? Huahahaha serves him right! That one hurts! Remember when we were in Junior high and you threw me because I punched someone I really hate but he didn't actually do anything wrong?" Sakuragi asked.  
" Be serious! I feel guilty! Hanamichi!" she punched him to stop him from laughing.  
" Ouch!" he looked at her, " Baka! Don't hit me!!" she just gave him a look and walked out.  
  
" Yo! Acturus!" She turned around to face Yohei along with Hanamichi's gang.  
" Yohei! Minna-san!" she ran to embrace them one by one.  
" You came back?" Takamiya offered her a packet of chips, which she politely refused.  
" Of course! It's good to see you again." She laughed.  
" By the way Hanamichi. Anzai sensei want to see you for extra practice." Yohei informed him."  
" Oh yeah! Acturus perhaps you can ask Ryo-chin or Mitchy to show you around." Sakuragi ran towards the gym.  
" Don't worry I'll ask Ayako-sempai or Kogure-sempai if I want to know anything." She shouted after him.  
****  
" Wow! What lots of books!" she twirled around as she gazed at every book on the shelves." She walked around for some more until she spotted Rukawa, his head hidden behind a book. Acturus tiptoed behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, " Rukawa!" she whispered. When no response came she felt even more guilty, " Rukawa?" she called out again only to realize that he was asleep. She wanted to wake him up but was afraid to cause a commotion in the library.   
" Rukawa? Class is going to start in a few minutes!" she whispered softly. Rukawa gave a grunt and continued to sleep. Shaking her head she gathered her books and returned to class.  
  
________  
Rukawa in the library? I know it sounds weird but he's sleeping there since it's so peaceful. Tee hee hee^^ this chapter is only to introduce Acturus' judo skills. Acturus loves books you see. (the typical book-worm type)Reviews are welcome as always. 


	7. Chapter 7 Pale Day

Disclaimer: The slam Dunk characters are not mine!  
  
Chapter 7- Pale Day  
  
Everyone fell silent as Acturus entered the gym, some of the freshmen dropped the ball in fright and awe. She seemed to realize that everyone was quiet she looked around with a confused glance, which some mistook to be a threatening glance.  
" Err...why is everyone so quiet?" she asked, tugging a first year boy's shirt.  
" Please don't hurt me, I beg of you! Please!" he begged as he tried to wriggle free, surprised Acturus released him.  
" Stop acting stupid! Just because she can throw Rukawa that doesn't mean she's going to throw you guys around!" Ayako started to mess about with her paper-fan.   
" Sorry, I really didn't mean to throw Rukawa, it was reflex, I promise I won't throw you guys around." Acturus apologized, everyone looked a bit relieved.  
Acturus glanced around again as if trying to find someone.  
" Yo! Acturus! I know you miss my good-looks but you have to learn to be patient, I'll appear sooner or later, you don't have to be that impatient." Mitsui joked from a corner as he noticed that she was desperately searching for someone. Acturus just gave him a polite smile. Mitsui sighed, " Is my joke really 'THAT' bad?" he asked Ryota.   
" Hanamichi? Are you looking for Hanamichi?" Kogure asked her. Acturus nodded with a worried look on her face.  
" Yes, I'm really worried." She told her.  
" Don't worry, he's training with Anzai sensei someplace else." Ryota patted her shoulders.  
" I hope that's true..." Acturus bit her lips.   
" Why?" Akagi asked.  
" I saw those gang of boys that was Hanamichi's sworn enemies in junior high, I saw them again just now." She looked desperate and darted her eyes uneasily at the door, "Please? May I go and check?" she pleaded.  
" If...what you said was correct it might be a bit dangerous if you go out if you're involved in the conflict." Ayako hestitated.  
" Please?" Acturus tried again.   
" Just let her go, she won't be able to concentrate like this." Kakuta told Akagi. After waiting for Akagi's nod Acturus sprinted out of the gym door.  
" If you meet Sakuragi, tell him not to fight or we will get disqualified..."   
******  
  
" Hanamichi? Anzai sensei?" Acturus slowly headed for the hard-court on the other side of the school. Her head hurts so much that she felt as if the whole world was rocking from side to side. She peered through the bushes to see Hanamichi attempting a shot and Anzai sensei next to him, they seemed to be peaceful enough. Acturus gave a relieved smile as she started to walk back towards the gym, " Stupid me, worrying for no reason." She scolded herself as she almost tripped at a sharp corner.   
A familiar face appeared and Acturus could feel her throat drying up.  
" Akira...not now" she gave a small groan. The leader of the gang of boys started to give a sneering smile.   
" Long time no see judo girl." He patted her shoulders, " If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here now. Thanks." His smile was warm enough to her but deep inside Acturus knew they would act differently to Hanamichi.  
" Akira please don't disturb Hanamichi. He might get disqualified from the basketball match it he fights. Please." She pleaded, her face getting pale.   
" That red-headed monster? In a basketball team?" He sneered, " Show me where he is." He commanded. Acturus shook her head furiously.  
" No way am I going to tell you that." She got into a fighting stance.  
" So you want a fight eh? I'd rather not fight you Acturus because you saved me once but if I have to." Akira shrugged. Acturus caught his wrist and twisted it before slamming him into the ground, she did it really softly so that it would just lock him to the ground because she didn't want to get them disqualified..  
" I don't want to fight either, it doesn't give me any pride, but you can't make Hanamichi fight! I don't want the team to get disqualified." She whispered through gritted teeth. Another person yanked her up and threw her towards a wall, " Please leave..." she begged. They started to corner her.  
" I have to reach Hanamichi, imagine how painful for him if he was disqualified." Akira told her.  
" HEY! YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" two voices from two different areas yelled and Maki and Rukawa came sprinting towards them. Maki placed a protective arm around his sister.  
" What are you doing to my sister." Maki demanded.  
" She wouldn't come to harm anyway, she has good judo skills. But it really bugs me that some gang are here to disqualify the basketball team." Rukawa stepped up. Akira looked confident.  
" Ha! So you're in the team too. Team members are not allowed to fight remember?" he smirked. Maki clenched his fist.  
" I don't really care, I play only for myself and no-one else. Why should I care if the team was disqualified?" Rukawa threw down his bag and started to get ready for a fight.  
" Rukawa don't!" Acturus started but Maki was also standing next to Rukawa.  
" I won't let anyone torment or give any hard times to my sister. I know who you are, you are Hanamichi's enemy and I don't care if I get my team disqualified. Acturus is more important." He told him. Akira looked rather surprised but quickly covered it up.  
" Come on, let's go. Leave these idiots alone. If she would just tell us where Hanamichi is we wouldn't have started to beat her up." He walked away.  
  
Maki turned to his sister.  
" Acturus! What happened? Your arms are covered in bruises!" he examined it for her.  
" Onii-chan. I'm allright." She assured him weakly.  
" Thanks for not letting them now where that Baka Sakuragi is. He would've fought." Rukawa picked up his bag and turned towards the gym.  
" Rukawa! " she called, Rukawa stopped, " But you do care about the team right?" she asked.   
" Do'aho" he muttered and continued to walk away. Acturus stood up and brushed the dirt of her uniform with Maki's help.  
" How come you're not at school now onii-chan?" she asked her elder brother.  
" I thought I would come to see the team practice." Maki told her.  
" So you're a spy?" she narrowed her eyes. Maki laughed.  
" You're so suspicious, no I was just joking. Today there is no basketball practice so I thought I would come. Anyway Kiyota told me that he could take you to the restaurant on Wednesday after the Match. " Maki informed her. Acturus gave a weak smile and staggered to the gym whilst Maki watched his sister in confusion but he followed the other two into the gym.   
  
********  
What happened to Acturus? It's all going to be in the next chapter. Thank you for all the people that sent me reviews. I really should put Maki into my story a bit more. After all he is one of my favorite players. 


	8. Chapter 8 Sparks begin to fly

Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk Characters!!!( Doesn't anyone ever get tired of writing this???)  
  
Chapter 8-Sparks begin to fly  
  
" Acturus!!! I heard Akira came! Did he hurt you?" Sakuragi came bolting into the gym with Maki and Anzai sensei trailing behind them. Acturus gave a weak frown.  
" Onii-chan! I thought I told you not to tell him about what happened!" She scolded him and turned to Hanamichi, " Please don't fight him." She begged. Hanamichi flung his arms around her.  
" Did he hurt you? Ungrateful person! You should've let me bash him up last time Acturus." He cursed Akira. Acturus wriggled free and smiled gratefully.   
" I'm allright." She started to walk away but lost her balance and almost fell over but Mitsui caught her.  
" Hey! Hey! Watch out!" He told her off.   
" Sorry Mitsui-sempai." She regained her balance and stood back up.   
" Are you allright? You don't look too good." Ryota asked her.  
" You should take a rest if you're tired." Kogure suggested.  
" Nah, it's okay. I'm fine." She assured them and walked towards a basketball, " Are we going to play games today Captain? Or is it footwork again?" she held it up and dribbled it towards the basket but just as she jumped, attempting a lay-up shot, she collapsed onto the floor.   
" Acturus!" the whole gym chorused and people ran towards her from different directions. Maki looked very worried but Acturus was unconscious. He tried shaking her gently but it didn't work.   
" Aaa! What's happening?" Sakuragi yelled out in exasperation.   
" That reminds me. She slept really late yesterday fixing something in her room. I could hear the drills and hammers. She woke up real early too. When she came back from Switzerland she didn't sleep too, the time is different from here. Perhaps she was overtired." Maki gently carried his sister in his arms. Acturus stirred a bit and opened one eye.  
" I'm allright. I have to practice." She tried to get down on her feet but Maki was too strong.   
" You're ill! I'm taking you home to get some rest!" Maki told her.  
" I told you to get some sleep yesterday. Do'aho." Rukawa walked past them as Maki went out of the gym.   
" Let's hope she gets well soon." Ayako gave them a quick glance.  
  
_____________  
  
Ding-Dong! Kiyota pressed the doorbell over and over again.   
" Someone! Answer me!" He yelled through the door. Soon he heard footsteps rushing down the steps. The door flung open and a very annoyed Maki popped out.  
" Do you really have to press it so many times?" Maki yelled.   
" Sorry Cap'n but you did take a very long time." Kiyota protested weakly.   
" What do YOU want anyway?" Maki rolled his eyes.  
" I'm here to see Acturus...well if she's free...we can go to the restaurant now if she wants...my cousins just cancelled the appointment...so..." Kiyota explained.  
" Sorry Kiyota...but my sister isn't well today." Maki opened the door to let him inside.  
" Wha-? What's wrong with her? Where is she right now? Is she going to be allright?" Kiyota started to panic and rushed up the stairs leading to her room. (How did he know which one her room is anyway?) He flung the door open and saw Acturus sleeping soundly in her blue-edged bed. Maki ran up the steps a few seconds later.  
" Oi! Saru! Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" Maki yelled at Kiyota.  
" Oh...gomen nasai." Kiyota gave a sheepish smile and he sat down next to the sleeping Acturus, " But what happened?" he asked, stroking a strand of hair away from Acturus's face. Maki sighed and began to repeat the incident.  
  
  
What am I thinking? Why am I even here? Rukawa stared at Maki's house; he took a few steps towards the door and retreated a few steps. I really shouldn't be here...what AM I doing here anyway??? He asked himself again ready to turn away from the house but he hesitated and turned back towards it. What is happening to me? Why am I thinking of Acturus?...I wonder if she is all right...Why am I here to visit anyway? This is none of my business. He turned to his bike and prepared to ride away.   
" Kaede! Is that you?" Rukawa turned to face the window of the top floor to see Maki, " Are you coming in or not?" he asked once more. Rukawa didn't know what he should do but he got off the bike and headed towards the door for one last time. The door opened a few seconds later and Rukawa stepped in.   
" Hey..." Rukawa greeted Maki coldly and expressionlessly. Maki fought a smile as Rukawa pierced him with his icy blue eyes.  
" So...what brings you here?" The older boy asked.  
"............"   
" What do you want here?" Maki asked again in a gentle way...  
"...Is Acturus...all right?" he finally questioned Maki.   
" A-Acturus? You're here because you're worried of her?" Maki looked astonished. Rukawa's pale face blushed crimson and his deep blue eyes stared down to the marble floor. Maki just gave another disbelieved look and lead him to the stairs.   
" She's up there...third door to the right...I'll get a drink for you." Maki offered but Rukawa refused the drink and bounded up the stairs instead. He flung the door open and frowned when he saw Kiyota next to Acturus. Kiyota looked equally surprised.  
" A-Aaa!!! What are you doing here???" he yelled at Rukawa. Rukawa ignored him and just walked to the sleeping Acturus. He examined her and sat down next to her at the other side.  
" RUKAWA ANSWER ME!!!" Kiyota demanded but his yelling woke Acturus up.  
"Mmmm...? It's morning?" She sat up on the bed absently but because of the lack of energy she fell sideways to Rukawa, " Rukawa? Kiyota? Why are you here?" she asked them both.   
" I'm here to take you to the restaurant but since you didn't feel so well..." Kiyota trailed off. Acturus turned to Rukawa, facing him with her aquamarine eyes.  
" Why are you here Rukawa? Did you come to see onii-chan?" Acturus searched him. Rukawa tossed some of his black hair back but didn't answer.  
" He was worried about you." Maki told her.  
" Aaaa!!! That is not possible!" Kiyota cried but Acturus looked even more confused.  
" Me? What happened to me? Ooh yeah...The Akira thing right? Don't worry...I'm fine...Thanks for defending me." She flashed him one of her sweetest smile. Rukawa just blushed even more.  
" Do..." he started to say but he didn't, instead he looked back at her, putting an arm behind her to support her, " Why did you wake her up anyway?" he coldly asked Kiyota at which he just stayed quiet, Rukawa turned back to Acturus, " You should sleep a bit more princess, or else you won't have enough spunk for tomorrow." He gently placed her head back on her pillow.  
" Thank you Rukawa..." she whispered. Rukawa walked towards the door and Kiyota followed, chased by Maki.  
" I have to go now anyway...sorry for waking you up." Kiyota waved goodbye.  
" And I'll have to see them off okay?" Maki closed the door gently.  
" Thanks..." Acturus muttered before she fell asleep.  
  
Okay...I know Rukawa wouldn't actually act like that but he's so sweet isn't he?  
Thanks for the reviews minna-san. The opening of the next chapter is about the conversation between Kiyota &Rukawa after visiting Acturus. Thanks for reading^^ 


	9. Chapter 9 A Rival and a Friend

Disclaimer: U know what I am going to say...I don't own SD characters N stuff.  
  
Chapter 9- A Rival and a Friend  
  
Rukawa walked a few paces, wheeling his bike ahead of Kiyota but Kiyota soon caught up.  
" What is the meaning of this? You came to visit Acturus? You don't need to do that, she hates you anyway! And you called her 'princess'? Don't change people's names without their permission!" Kiyota told him angrily but all he got in return was a cold glare from handsome forward.   
" She didn't mind me calling her princess..." he muttered, which made Kiyota even angrier.  
" Just leave her alone!" Kiyota yelled in frustration.   
" She's not yours you know...you have no right to tell me to leave her alone." Rukawa jumped on his bike before Kiyota could say anymore and rode off.   
" Arrgh! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Kiyota shouted after Rukawa...and he got a muffled 'Do'aho' back. Kiyota walked slower this time. Who does he think he is anyway? Calling my Acturus 'princess' and pathetic names like that! He's EVIL! He's already my rival in basketball...don't say he'll be my rival for Acturus too? Dammit! I HATE you Rukawa...no even more than that! I DETEST you, I abhor you! Kiyota thought these angry thoughts alone as he kicked a small pebble out of the way. Stopping for a moment he turned back to face Maki's house and gave a huge sigh.   
Do'aho, it's up to me what I do...not as if he's my master or anything...but he really made me cranky, waking Acturus up with his unnecessary yelling, telling me to answer him...Why should I anyway? I'll answer when I feel like it...So what if I call Acturus Princess anyway? Rukawa stopped his bike for a brief moment and shook his head then continued to ride the bike. WHAT AM I THINKING? Acturus is not worth my time! Neither is that stupid monkey! Why did I even go to Maki's house anyway? My rep. would be ruined if my teammates know this! I don't know what I should do...I think I'll go practice in the park. Rukawa turned towards the public park and just as he was approaching it he heard the 'Tensai' practicing. Rukawa got off the bike and took his basketball with him, for some strange reason Rukawa didn't mind practicing with the idiot. (A/N: Don't get me wrong! I Love Sakuragi!) HE started to dribble the ball when he noticed that Sakuragi didn't even know he was there. Sakuragi was dribbling the ball very slowly and every single shot he made missed, even the lay-up and dunks.   
" Yo! Sakuragi!" Rukawa called him. Sakuragi dropped the ball and turned to face Rukawa.  
" It's you...what do you want?" Sakuragi looked rather weary and depressed.   
" ..."  
" If you have no need to talk to me, don't call me." Sakuragi turned back to pick up the bright orange basketball.   
" Why aren't you demanding a one on one as you would usually? Anyway you look worse than usual, your shots didn't even get into the basket...they hardly touch the hoop." Rukawa did a successful three-pointer.  
" Stop showing off...I have no time for that." Sakuragi sat down on a bench broken-spiritedly. Rukawa felt curious and sat next to him.  
" It's not everyday you see the red-headed monkey looking so down." He said in his usual cold way but Sakuragi knew he was trying to cheer him up.   
" It's about Acturus...I wonder if she is okay...some kind of Onii-chan I am...getting her into trouble...I hate Akira!" Sakuragi punched his fist onto the lamp post nearby.   
" She's fine..." Rukawa told him quietly.  
" How do you know?! I appreciate the fact that you are trying to cheer me up even though I don't like you but stop saying those kinds of stuff!!!" Sakuragi got angry as he stood up.  
" I mean it...it is the truth...I have just been to Maki's house to check on her." Rukawa told him by mistake then he realized his mistake.  
" N-Nani?! You went to check on her?! Are you serious?!" Sakuragi looked surprised. Rukawa blushed once more.   
" S-Shut up!" He shouted. Sakuragi started to laugh.  
" Sorry I didn't believe you just then but...ooh...Rukawa...didn't know you had a crush on Acturus." Sakuragi couldn't resist teasing him, making his face as red as a tomato, " What will all the others say?" Sakuragi laughed.  
" Hanamichi...YOU KNOW I HATE GIRLS! AND ONE MORE THING...please do not tell the others! It's my reputation on the line!" Rukawa pleaded.   
" Ooh...really? Then why visit her?" Sakuragi asked in a very annoying way.  
" SHUT UP." Rukawa tried not to blush.  
" Gomen nasai, I was just joking I know you hate girls...but why do you like your fan club?" Sakuragi asked.  
" ME? Like the fan club? I HATE THEM!" Rukawa looked astonished.  
" Then why not tell them off? They adore you...if you told them to stop it then they probably would." Sakuragi suggested.   
"...Why didn't I think of that? I will tell them off...Thanks for the suggestion." Rukawa also leaned back.   
" Hahaha...that's why I'm a Tensai!" Sakuragi gave his trademark laugh and for the first time he saw Rukawa smile.  
" You know what...I've misjudged you...you're not at all that bad..." Rukawa told him.  
" Yea...and you don't really look like a fox you know...it's just because Haruko likes you and I fancy her so...but you're actually quite nice." Hanamichi returned the compliment.  
" Don't worry I don't like Haruko anyway. Friends Hanamichi?" Rukawa held out his hand. Sakuragi gave a broad grin and shook his hand.  
" Friends." He gave him a friendly punch, " So no more calling me Do'aho's okay?" he asked. Rukawa laughed a bit. (A/N: WHY CAN'T he laugh A LOT MORE?)  
" And no more not passing the ball to me?" he shot back. Sakuragi grinned.  
" I promise..." they both gave a hearty laugh.  
  
**********************************************  
Aww...They are so sweet...at first I thought this chapter was going to be quite boring since I didn't have any inspiration but it turned out okay didn't it? Please send in your reviews:) and sorry if the story takes a long time...I told you before I have to share my computer with my whole family and I'm quite busy these days! Well-then see ya in chapter 10! 


	10. Chapter 10Hot Chocolate

Chapter 10-Hot chocolate  
  
" Ohayo Onii-chan!" Maki heard his sister's cheerful voice as he walked down the stairs the next morning.  
" A-Acturus? You're awake? You should get more rest!" Maki hurriedly ran to the kitchen where she was standing.  
"I'm fine now." She just gave a hearty smile. Maki felt a huge wave of relief as he saw that she WAS fine, she was as cheerful as normal.   
" I didn't know you were so popular though...he..he..." Maki teased her. Acturus gave him a puzzled look.  
" Popular? Me? What makes you think that?" she asked as she spread the marmalade on the piece of toast. Maki looked at her, grinning his head of.  
" Don't play innocent with me miss. Kiyoto and Rukawa did come didn't they?" He gave his little sister a pinch on the cheek.   
" They did?" Acturus asked him, her eyes full of surprise and her face was innocent, it was impossible that she was lying about that. Maki looked a bit concerned.  
" Don't you remember?" he asked. Acturus placed one hand on her hips.  
" Was I supposed to? Anyway I was probably asleep so how should I know?" she demanded. Maki placed one hand on her forehead.  
" Strange...there's nothing wrong with you but you don't remember? Kiyota's yelling woke you up remember?" Maki asked her once again but Acturus just shook her head.  
" Umm...Onii-chan? Does that mean I have amnesia?" Acturus asked him, putting on a worried face. Maki laughed and kissed his sister on the forehead.  
" What a drama Queen. Don't worry about it...I guess you were just over tired." He ate the breakfast that was served on the table. Acturus glanced at her wristwatch and gave a surprised look.  
" I'm going to be late!"  
" LATE?" Maki almost swallowed his toast, " It's five for heaven's sake!" Acturus grabbed her bag and ran out without even explaining anything, " *sigh* Sisters..." Maki shook his head.  
  
******************  
  
Rukawa wheeled his bike, for some strange reason he couldn't ride it today...because he was not sleepy. (Usually he rides it while sleeping remember?) He kept on wondering why he even visited Acturus the day before.   
" Ru-ka-wa!" He spun around to see Acturus running towards him. As much as his brains told him to ignore her he stopped and waited for her to catch up.  
" Good Morning!" She walked next to him with a bright grin on her face.   
" You're early today..." Rukawa muttered. The energetic girl just smiled at him.  
" Hanamichi wanted to practice basketball with me in the park." She told him. Rukawa stopped walking, Acturus faced him with a questioning look.  
" Anything wrong? Or perhaps you want to join us? Please?" she asked.  
" Can I join you guys?" Rukawa asked, surprised.   
" Of course! Definitely!" She hugged his free arm and dragged him to the park. (Not physically drag) Rukawa was surprised at this but he didn't complain.  
*******************  
The bright orange basketball bounced back and Acturus caught it, releasing Rukawa's hand.  
" Hanamichi! I'm here! Rukawa can join in too can't he?" Acturus threw the ball back and waved to him.   
" Rukawa? Why is he here?" Hanamichi asked. Rukawa blushed a bit crimson but Acturus didn't see it.  
" He CAN join can't he? Please?" Acturus's large persuading eyes made Sakuragi shake his head.  
" No one can say NO to you." He sighed, " But of course Rukawa can join." He grinned to Rukawa but Rukawa didn't grin back. Hanamichi didn't mind though because he knows that Rukawa doesn't smile very often." Acturus gave Sakuragi a huge hug.  
" Thanks, by the way I'll change first okay?" she ran into a public changing room, leaving Sakuragi speechless.  
" You sure you don't fancy her?" Sakuragi placed one hand on Rukawa's shoulders.  
" Baka! (I didn't say do'aho this time) Of course not! It's just that she asked me and how can I say no? Her eyes get really persuasive and expressive! It's almost impossible to say no! But I was going to come to practise anyway. " Rukawa explained. Sakuragi gave his trademark laugh again.  
" She's probably going to tag along you after this. When she makes friends with someone she never leaves them alone!" Sakuragi warned Rukawa but Rukawa didn't actually think that will happen.  
" Well she's going to have lots of friends anyway." He argued but he was wrong.  
  
***********  
" Ru-ka-wa!" Acturus bounded to Rukawa as soon as the lunch bell goes off. (I know she sits next to him but he was already at the door) Rukawa heaved a huge sigh.  
" Tee hee hee! Where are you going?" she asked as she hugged his arm again, Rukawa was getting used to her open personality.   
" Just going to tell my fan club off. I hate them." Rukawa tried to release his arm from the ever-so annoying girl.   
" Eh? Why?" she tagged along behind him, eating her lunch. (she was holding her lunchbox in her left hand and the chopsticks in her left hand.)   
" STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Rukawa yelled at her, he was getting pretty annoyed by her tagging along everywhere he goes. Acturus stopped talking right away.   
" Sumimasen..." she apologized in a quiet voice. Rukawa walked straight into a room marked 'Rukawa Fan Club Official Office'. At once what sounded like one thousand girls yelling attacked his ears.  
" It's HIM! He's here! I think I'm going to faint! Aaah!" a girl fainted. Another one with gorgeous golden curls held up her hands for silence.  
" Yes Rukawa...*blush* what do you want with us?" she asked. Rukawa banged his fist on the table.  
" I WANT THIS CLUB TO BE DESTROYED! IT IS SUCH A STUPID CLUB! GO WORSHIP SOMEONE ELSE LIKE MITSUI OR RYOTA OR SENDOH! ANYONE APART FROM ME!" he shouted, all the girls looked shocked, even Acturus.   
" Rukawa? I don't want to butt in but..." Acturus placed a hand on his shoulders to calm him down but was interrupted.   
" I get it! It's her! She was the one who told Rukawa to go against us! Get her!" A Blue-haired girl pointed at Acturus and at once the whole lot of girls charged towards Acturus.  
" Eh? Nani?!" She looked startled.  
" Dammit! Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this!" Rukawa stepped in between them, putting an arm around Acturus to protect her from them. The girls stopped.  
" See? He's protecting her! He's even hugging her!" another girl cried. Rukawa gritted his teeth and pushed Acturus out of the room.  
" Just leave her out of this! I don't ever want to see a RUKAWA FAN CLUB ever again! Understood?" he asked as he coolly walked out of the room of heart-broken girls. Acturus was waiting, leaning against the back wall, looking very down.   
" What are you doing there? Honestly if I hadn't stopped them you would be a pancake now. So stop bothering me and tagging behind me! Go find someone else to tag behind! Just because I visited you once don't mean that I'm a friend you can always cling onto!" Rukawa yelled at the surprised girl. Her large, innocent blue eyes widened.  
" Oh...sorry..." She turned away, feeling somehow hurt by his harsh words. Rukawa watched as she slowly walked out of his sight.   
  
*************  
As soon as Acturus thought that she was out of Rukawa's sight she ran all the way to the rooftop, tears formed at the edges of her eyes. She stopped as she pushed the heavy door open and felt the warm breeze and the golden sunrays. She thought it would help her recover from shock but it didn't. Why? Who does he think he is? Ordering me around? What did I do wrong? All I did was walk with him...perhaps he finds that annoying...or perhaps he just hates me for being me. But that doesn't give him the right to yell at me! She staggered to there the railing were and clutched onto them until her knuckles turned white. The wind blew her tears as they fell but it didn't help her at all. I...I thought he was my friend...apparently not...apparently he hates me...She fell onto her knees and leaned on the railings. Was I really that annoying?? Acturus stayed there until the breeze died down a little and until she calmed herself down. Since she loves school normally she won't give anything to miss maths...her favourite subject but today was different. She didn't feel like doing anything except for staying there with the wind blowing into her face. Acturus was a strong girl at heart but still she can't believe what had just happened. As energetic as she is she just can't stand being yelled at...especially by someone who she thought was a friend. More tears fell but she didn't wipe it away. She stayed in that position, and soon she fell asleep after wearing herself out by crying.  
  
****************  
" Does anyone know where Acturus is?" Hiraki sensei asked the class, she was her favourite student and she knows it is not like her to skip class. No one knew. Rukawa (for once NOT asleep) glanced at the empty seat nest to him rather uneasily. Hey I didn't do anything wrong...all I did was tell her off for tagging behind me. He tried to assure himself but he still felt very guilty. Hiraki sensei noticed Rukawa standing up and heading towards the door.  
" What do you want?" she asked.   
" Please sensei...don't ask...It's something I must put right..." Rukawa didn't shout at her or glare at her but instead he pleaded. Hiraki sensei felt that he was sincere and let him go. Rukawa searched everywhere for Acturus but he couldn't find her so guiltily he went up to the rooftop (his favourite place to sleep) to relieve some of the guilt. To his surprise he saw Acturus sleeping near the railings.  
" Acturus!" he bent down and embraced her warmly. Acturus opened one eye and noticed Rukawa was there.  
" Rukawa?" she pulled away from him and stood up immediately, " What are YOU doing here?" she asked angrily. She was still hurt from the incident before. Rukawa (as stubborn as ever) stood up to face her.  
" What am I doing here? I was looking for you!" he shouted back at her angrily.  
" I don't need YOU looking for me! Did I ever ask you to look for me? NO so there!" She turned and stomped away from him.   
" FINE! Go away then!" Rukawa glared at her figure as she walked down the stairs.  
  
*************************  
" Acturus! Care to play today?" Ryota asked the somewhat depressed girl. Why did I have to be so mean to Rukawa? She asked herself, she didn't even notice Ryota offering her to play.   
" Hel-lo? Acturus?" Ryota waved his hand in front of her face.  
" Oh! Sorry Mitsui senpai...I mean Ryota. Sumimasen!" she bowed apologetically. Ryota shook his head.  
" Are you all right?" he asked. Acturus nodded vigorously.  
" Of course! Do I look ill?" she forced a realistic bright smile.   
" Not ill...but just...not quite right..." he told her but Acturus was such a great actress that he dropped the subject immediately. Acturus was waiting impatiently for Rukawa to come so all the shots she attempted missed it's target. A few minutes later Rukawa walked in, rather soaked in rain. (It was raining cats and dogs outside)   
" Rukawa!" Acturus quickly looked for a towel for him but he refused it.  
" I don't need it from you." He replied coldly. Acturus looked sad.  
" I'm sorry...I take everything back...you'll be friends with me again won't you?" she watched him hopefully.   
" Friends? We were NEVER friends." Rukawa walked away, leaving Acturus frozen.   
" N-never? Y-you are not worth my time!" she croaked as a beady tear slid down her cheek, she walked up to Rukawa and punched him with all her strength. Rukawa was stunned to have her punch him but even more stunned to see her cry. He was going to say something when he was interrupted.   
" Ryota-senpai? I'm sorry...I'm starting to feel a bit ill right now so I think I will go home now." She turned away so they couldn't see her tears. Carrying her bag on her shoulders she ran out of the gym. Sakuragi entered a few seconds later.  
" What's up with Acturus?" he asked.  
" Said she didn't feel too well." Ryota told him helplessly, " I was going to lend her my umbrella but she ran out before we can say anything."  
" WHAT?" Sakuragi ran towards the gym door.  
" SAKURAGI HANAMICHI! Practice session starts now." Akagi told him.  
  
***************************  
Fine! So we were never friends! I HATE RUKAWA KAEDE! Acturus walked aimlessly in the rain, she was soaked through. I can't go back home...Onii-chan will get so worried about me...where can I go? She asked herself until she made up her mind to go to Kiyota's house. She was still unsure when she reached the door but she pressed the doorbell anyway. What will his people say when she sees me soaked like this? The door opened and Kiyota came out.  
" Acturus? Is that you? What happened?" Kiyota hurriedly pulled her into the house. Acturus clung onto Kiyota, still crying. Kiyota didn't mind even though she was wet, " Acturus whatever it is, it's okay now..." Kiyota placed a protective arm around her shoulders.   
" Nubonaga? Who's at the door?" his sister appeared from the living room and she seemed pretty shocked at seeing a wet girl clinging to her brother.  
" Er... sis...this is my friend Acturus...please don't ask anything right now...she's in shock." Kiyota explained but to his surprise Acturus pulled away and gave a bow to his sister.  
" I-I'm very sorry to come here at this hour and as wet as this. I know this doesn't give a very good impression of me but Kiyota is the only one I can rely on right now...I'm sorry..." she apologized again.  
" It's okay...you must dry yourself or you might catch a cold, Kiyota bring her up to your room, I'll make some hot chocolate and some towels for her." His sister said, taking a liking to the honest girl straight away. Kiyota lead her to his room and tried to calm her down a little.   
" What happened?" he asked.  
" K-Kiyota? How would you feel if someone you thought was a friend...a friend that you really treasured suddenly tell you that he's not your friend and never was?" Her naïve eyes stared up to him. She was still crying but it was a lot better now. Kiyota gave her a huge hug.  
" I'll give him a punch and tell him that he's not worth my time. Don't worry about it Acturus...anyone who says that to you is a very stupid idiot." Kiyota told her.   
" That's exactly what I did." Acturus gave a weak smile. Kiyota just hugged her even tighter. He knows that she is just trying to smile, and to stop crying.   
" Here is some spare clothes and some towels, go get a shower downstairs and the hot chocolate will be ready when you are done." Kiyota's sister smiled warmly, she had really liked this girl.   
" Thank you very much." Acturus bowed and headed to the bathroom. Kiyota's sister gave him a playful smile.  
" She's a very nice girl Nobunaga...Is she your girlfriend?" she asked him, making him blush deep crimson.  
" Sis! Of course not! She's just a friend! She's Maki's little sister!" Kiyota denied.  
" Maki? Oh! Shinichi! Him! The handsome basketball captain that has beautiful manners right?" she remembered him, blushing furiously and then sighed, " Well wouldn't it be wonderful if we have someone like him or his sister around the house to help out. You never do! All you ever do is stay locked up in your room!" His sister criticized him. The door opened and a fresh, dry Acturus walked in wearing some of Kiyota's sister's outfit.  
" These are so huge!" she told them, meaning the clothes but the other two just laughed.   
" Here is your hot chocolate." Kiyota's sister handed her a warm mug.  
" Thank you." She beamed, she felt a lot better now, " Umm...are you Kiyota's sister? What about your parents? Where are they?" she asked.  
" They are in France, they have some business to do and I have to take care of Kiyota while they are gone." His sister laughed, " I'm Yumi, nice to meet you." She shook Acturus hand.   
" Are you feeling better now?" Kiyota asked worriedly. Acturus gave a happy nod.  
" Yes, I'm fine now, sorry to make you worry." She sat down next to him. Kiyota just smiled back.  
" Why did you come here instead of going back home? Maki is home you know." Kiyota asked her.  
" I...didn't want to make him worry...anyway if I told him what I have told you he would've gone straight to the person and demand an explanation. I would be so embarrassed if that happens." Acturus blushed a little.  
" What a thoughtful person!" Yumi laughed giving Acturus a sisterly hug, " you know what, every time you have a problem you're welcome here." She told her.   
" Thank you Yumi. I don't know how to thank you enough." Acturus returned the hug.  
" By visiting us frequently and bringing Maki here. My sister has a crush on him." Kiyota told her playfully.  
" NOBUNAGA!" A bright pink paper fan flew down to hit his head, " IDIOT!" Yumi scolded him but she was blushing.  
" Ha...ha...ha...really Yumi? Ha...ha...ha...don't worry I'll bring him over sometimes." Acturus teased even more.  
" Oh, I get it! You two are teaming up against me right?" Yumi pretended to pout. Acturus just laughed. Suddenly the doorbell rang, " I'll get it! Don't worry just enjoy your stay." Yumi got out of the room.  
" Does she really fancy my brother?" Acturus asked Kiyota.   
" Yup! Since he first came here she had been asking me when he is going to come again." Kiyota shook his head; " She even has a picture of him in her diary!" Acturus laughed at this. Kiyota leaned over to reach for a bright purple diary.  
" Here let me show you...she left it in my room again!" he stretched his hand but at the same instant his sister bounded up the stairs, blushing even more madly than before.  
" A-Acturus! He's here" She practically squealed. Maki stepped up.  
" Acturus? What are YOU doing here? You're supposed to be practicing basketball!" Then he noticed a pile of wet clothes on the table, " You came without an umbrella? What happened?" He bent down a bit, " Anything wrong?" he asked.   
" Umm...she had a few problems..." Kiyota told Maki the full story. Maki looked rather unpleased.  
" Who is it? Who said that?" he asked Acturus.  
" O-onii-chan...please don't. Even if he said he is not my friend I'm still his so please don't! I'm not going to tell you his name anyway!" Acurus pleaded. Maki still looked stern.  
" Kiyota...who is it?" he demanded.  
" Sorry Captain but she didn't tell me." Kiyota gave an apologetic look.   
" I know who it is now...if Acturus cared so much for the person it probably one of the basketball players." Maki decided.   
" Onii-chan! Please!" Acturus clung onto him to prevent him from taking any more steps.   
" Umm...sumimasen...I don't mean to butt in but I think you should listen to your sister, she is responsible enough to know how to deal with her own problems...don't see her as a baby anymore, she is old enough now." Yumi shyly told Maki. Maki stopped.  
" All right...just tell me the name...I won't go sue him for hurting my little sister, I promise." Maki sat down next to Yumi making her go stiff and nervous. Acturus looked a bit uneasy.  
" Umm...it's...Ru...ka...wa..." she looked unwilling.  
" NANI? RUKAWA? I KNOW HE IS EVIL FROM THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM!" Kiyota got angry and stood up to go to find him, everyone sweatdropped, but Acturus stopped him.  
" Please Kiyota...don't" Acturus literally begged him.   
" Why are still so nice to him? He's evil! Let me beat him up! Why do you care for him so much?" Kiyota sounded a bit jealous but he sat back down.  
" I sense a hint of jealousy..." Yumi and Maki whispered to each other at the same time, teasing Kiyota. They ended up having dinner at Kiyota's house. (Yumi and Acturus cooked of course) They also played cards and watched a few movies until really late at night.   
" Let's watch this horror movie!" Maki held up a cassette.   
" Now? [Yawn] It's 11 o'clock! Shouldn't we be heading home?" Acturus asked.  
" Oh come on! Tomorrow is a day off anyway! You can always stay over here for the night." Yumi suggested. Maki nodded in approval.  
" Come on!" Maki persuaded his sister and they ended up watching the movie. Kiyota and Acturus were sitting on huge cushions on the floor and Maki and Yumi were sitting on the couch. They were all eating home made popcorn. Acturus got through all of the popcorn and fell asleep during the first quarter of the movie.   
" Acturus?" Kiyota felt her head against his shoulders.  
" She's asleep." Maki told him, " Don't worry just watch the movie." He continued. After the second half of the movie, the screaming and yelling from the TV woke Acturus up.  
"[Yawn] Is it morning?" she stretched and saw that everyone was still watching the movie. Then she noticed that her popcorn was finished (she didn't remember eating all of it because of her sleepiness), " Kiyota! Did you steal my popcorn?" she demanded. Kiyota looked at her, not knowing whether to laugh or to sigh.  
" Acturus!" Maki warned her. Acturus looked at the four of them with large, deep blue, innocent eyes.  
" Or did I eat it up and forgot I did?" she inquired, she got three heads nodding, " Perhaps I really do have Amnesia." She shook her head. They all laughed.  
" You can have mine if you want." Kiyota handed her his popcorn and they all fell asleep two hours later in the living room. So much for a sleepover eh?  
  
********  
This is a long chapter I know. I had trouble finding ideas on what to write about. I'm watching the TV, playstation (my brother is playing it) and the computer at the same time. Talk about tiring days. Please send in reviews, I beg all of you! By the way Yumi is someone I made up and I just realized the guy who was looking for sakuragi has the same name as Sendoh if you have any problem with that just drop me a note and I will change his name. Thanks for reading the story. Sorry for the bad paragraphing. I'm trying my best to fix them. 


	11. Chapter 11 Arcturus

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SD CHARACTERS.  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
"Aarrgh! It's morning? What time is it anyway?" Kiyota asked himself absentmindedly.  
  
" MORNING?" Yumi almost choked, " It's midday! Even Acturus and Maki had went back!"   
  
" Wha? You could've at least woke me up!" Kiyota protested as he grabbed for a piece of bread.   
  
"Wait! Go brush your teeth first!" Yumi ordered him and Kiyota reluctantly obeyed.  
  
***********  
  
Maki tapped Rukawa's shoulders from behind. Rukawa turned around. They were walking along the road to the park. (Rukawa was wheeling his bike again)  
  
" Rukawa I need to have a talk with you." Maki's eyes looked grim.  
  
" So the princess split on me." Rukawa didn't budge but his blue eyes told Maki that he didn't care. Maki looked angry and before any of them realized what was happening a strong fist hit Rukawa's face.   
  
" She had to stop me from twisting your neck! You should thank her!" Maki yelled at him. Rukawa didn't do anything.  
  
" What is it? I'm busy...what do you need to say?" he asked.   
  
" Don't you know how much you hurt Acturus? I do not mean your actions...I meant by making her remember Seth. I know you don't know about him so you can't have the full blame but I'm here to let you know. Seth was our childhood friend. We used to play in our three and he went to Switzerland, that was the main reason Acturus asked to go there. She fancied Seth." Maki tried to contain all his anger.   
  
" Well...what about him?" Rukawa looked bored.  
  
" He...looked like you...Blue eyes...pale skin...and most of all...he is a wonderful basketball player with a style and attitude similar to yours." Maki looked pained. For the first time during the conversation Rukawa looked a bit shocked, and felt a tiny bit guilty.  
  
" So?" he tired to hide his feelings.   
  
" Seth...he was only friendly to Acturus, you can ask Hanamichi...he knows Seth..." Maki told him, " And Seth...died..." Rukawa looked taken aback and the twinge of guilt had increased inside him.   
  
" I...didn't know that..." He sounded helpless but Maki continued.  
  
" So Rukawa...the first time I heard Acturus was going to Shohoku I was worried...about her...because you looked so much like him...She never mentioned your name at home but I think she noticed..." Maki looked away from Rukawa, " So please...don't hurt her...It is painful enough to have a vision of Seth in front of her but to have him hurt her...that is even worse...I'm just telling you this so you can be more understanding to Acturus..." with that Maki turned around and walked away.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
" Acturus! Catch!" Sakuragi flung the basketball at Acturus. Acturus caught it perfectly and attempted a three point shot. The ball soared through the orange sky and went into the hoop beautifully. Sakuragi gave her a high five. Sakuragi didn't know what happened yesterday but since Acturus looked so happy now he decided not to bring up the subject anymore.   
  
" Hanamichi, how come I never see you do any slam dunks? You said you love them best!" Acturus demanded. Sakuragi gave her an overconfident grin and prepared to do a dunk but when he jumped the ball bounced back from the rim of the hoop, luckily it didn't hit his face but Acturus caught it.   
  
" What is with this hoop???" Sakuragi eyed it angrily and Acturus just laughed. They heard a bicycle bell and Rukawa went round the corner.  
  
" Oi! Rukawa! Want to practice with us?" Sakuragi offered, he was clueless about the conflict yesterday. Rukawa gave him a cold, icy glare.  
  
" Not with an idiot like you." He muttered and rode away on his bike. Sakuragi looked offended but he didn't fight back instead he just dribbled the ball and made a successful dunk.  
  
" See Acturus! I CAN do a dunk! Ore wa tensai! Eh? Acturus?" Hanamichi just realized that Acturus was missing.  
  
*****************  
  
" What do you want?" Rukawa pedalled faster but Acturus ran faster than him and stopped his bike. She returned his icy stare with a fiery glare.  
  
" You don't have to insult Hanamichi just because of me!" She said through gritted teeth.  
  
" I am allowed to do anything I want." Rukawa tried to get the bike around the girl but she stopped him AGAIN.  
  
" I thought you were his friend! How can you insult a FRIEND just because someone who is NOT your friend did something wrong to YOU?" She argued back, her defiant eyes told Rukawa that she won't give up.  
  
" Baka! Go mind your own business! I can't stand here all day!" Rukawa got off the bike to wheel it around her but she won't give way.   
  
" Go apologize to him!" She ordered.  
  
" Why should I go apologize to an idiot? It's not as if he's going to know what Gomen nasai mean." He tried once more to get around her but she kept on blocking his path.   
  
" Rukawa...I mean it." She sounded firm. Did she really have a sad past? Rukawa's mind floated about for a while and the guilty feeling came back to him.  
  
" Make me." Rukawa sighed. That is the only way I will get her to beat me up...then perhaps...I won't feel that guilty... Acturus looked surprised but her loyalty to Sakuragi forced her to slap him really hard across the cheek. Rukawa stood still and didn't fight back. Acturus threw him across and attacked him with every move she could think of. Every time Rukawa just wiped the blood away from his mouth and stood up again. After a while Acturus got desperate she started to punch him with really quick moves but Rukawa blocked them. The girl collapsed onto the ground, sitting down and tears started to stream down her cheek.  
  
" Why? Why don't you fight back?" she cried. Rukawa didn't know what to say, Acturus's teary face looked back at him, " You always win...no matter what...why can't I beat you?" she asked.   
  
" You beat me just now..." Rukawa reminded her.  
  
" But...but...I feel like I've lost..." she tried to dry her tears but she couldn't. She stood up and faced him defiantly. Rukawa looked at the tearful girl and for the first time felt sorry for her. It must really hurt her to have a vision of Seth in front of her... Rukawa took a few steps towards her.  
  
" Sorry..." he said. Acturus kept silent and Rukawa gave her a firm yet gentle embrace. Acturus looked surprised.  
  
" I said I'm sorry...Acturus...sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you" Rukawa whispered into her ears, which made her cry even more. Acturus didn't stop and they stayed that way for a while. Finally the sky started to darken and the wind rose. Rukawa placed his Jacket around her to prevent the cold from getting to her and led her to sit down on a bench in the park.  
  
" Stay here, I will go get something to drink." Rukawa told Acturus wand went to the nearest drink vender. He came back with two cans of Lemon Tea. (MY favourite) Acturus thanked him quietly and opened it but she didn't really drink it.  
  
" Rukawa...how can you be so mean to me one day and so nice to me another?" she asked him. Rukawa didn't answer her. Acturus fell silent again. The stars started to appear. Rukawa noticed that all of a sudden she became all dreamy and absentminded.  
  
" I would just love to be one of them..." Acturus stared up at the twinkling stars, " Glittering away without any worries..." she continued. Rukawa knew that she was thinking about Seth.  
  
" Your name...Acturus...that is a star isn't it?" Rukawa asked her.  
  
" I...wish it was...You are talking about Arcturus...the brightest star in its constellation...even though it is similar...it is not...." Acturus looked at her sneakers.   
  
" Acturus...Arcturus..." Rukawa muttered to himself.  
  
They spent the rest of the time staring at the stars until Acturus fell asleep. Rukawa carried her to the bike and made sure that she won't fall down and rode to Maki's house.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Maki was having a meeting with the other four starting members of the Kainan team when the doorbell rang.   
  
" I'll get it." Jin offered as he got up and opened the door, " Rukawa? Acturus?" he seemed a bit paralysed. Maki hurriedly got up to check on her. He saw Rukawa's beaten up face.   
  
" Rukawa...You have blood trickling down your chin and your arms are full of bruises! What happened?" Maki demanded. Rukawa gestured to Acturus.  
  
" She beat me up...but I feel so much better afterwards..." Rukawa gentle woke her up.  
  
" Unggh? *Yawn* I'm so sleepy..." Acturus yawned and stretched her arms, and then she seemed to remember where she was and quickly turned around to face Jin, Maki and Kiyota. (He had crept up whilst they were talking), " Umm...sorry for coming home late...sorry to make you worry..." she apologised.   
  
" See you tomorrow for the match Acturus..." Rukawa started to leave but Kiyota pulled him back.  
  
" Do you know how much trouble you caused?" he punched Rukawa, adding another bruise to his face. Rukawa didn't say anything but he just wiped some more of the blood that had trickled down his chin. Acturus hurriedly stepped in between them.  
  
"Kiyota!" She shouted at him, " Stop it! Leave him alone!" Kiyota was stunned but he withdrew anyway. Rukawa left without another word, leaving the Kainan members somewhat surprised.   
  
" You...shouldn't have hit him Kiyota..." Jin started, seeing Kiyota's annoyed face he quickly added, " I mean...considering we have a match tomorrow and he will probably beat the light out of us!" Kiyota was about to cut back when Maki stopped them.  
  
" That is enough...go home now...I think Acturus needs some rest." Maki pushed them out of the door.  
  
" Acturus, still want to go out to eat tomorrow?" Kiyota's muffled voice shouted back.  
  
" Of course! I'm still hungry from that time you know!" she stuck out her tongue at him. Maki closed the door.   
  
" Anyway...let's get some sleep..." Maki patted his sister. Acturus looked up at Maki and gave a tired, over-exhausted sigh.  
  
" Allright..." Acturus slowly walked up the stairs.  
  
" Acturus...Hanamichi called just now...something about you disappearing or something...he was so worried! If you are going to disappear at least tell him where you are going!" Maki yelled at her. She gave a sheepish smile.  
  
" Gomen..." Acturus looked a bit guilty.  
  
" Anyway...are you going to give me the lucky charm tomorrow?" Maki asked her. Acturus looked a bit amused.  
  
" Onii-chan...you are on another team and as if that is not bad enough we are OPPOSING you guys! Of course not!" Acturus explained in an exaggerated manner. Maki laughed and waved to her, indicating she should go up and get some sleep now. Acturus obediently obeyed.  
  
The match against Shohoku & Kainan is up next chapter. Anyway PLEASE review! I beg you, please review!I don't really know how to say this but...if anyone can be kind enough to be my friend please e-mail me because I know very little people here.... 


End file.
